Wikifiction:Rules
These are the official rules on Wikifiction. All rules listed are in effect and apply to all ranks on Wikifiction. These are the rules that apply to Wikifiction. Wiki Rules Vandalism and spamming Please no vandalizing or spamming in this wiki. Vandalism and spam is an act of making any edits that damage Wikifiction. This involves creating spamming attack pages, comments which had nothing to do with images, and uploading scribble images. Cursing, rude language Please be respectful of other users. The minimum age on Wikifiction is 13 years old so please do not; harass, use harsh language, cursing, or sexual language. You will receive a warning on your talk page. If you continue these actions you will be blocked for some weeks, months, then years. Unrelated images Any unrelated images will be removed, this includes: selfies and pornographic images. Sockpuppet accounts while banned Sockpuppet is the act of doing multiple accounts by the same person. If you make multiple accounts while banned, both accounts will be blocked/banned infinitely. Pages related to Dream Fiction Wiki and Random Thingy Wiki universes Please do not create pages relating to Dream Fiction Wiki and Random Thingy Wiki universes. Advertisement This wiki is not an advertisement to the other non-fictional and real topics. Fictional countries and fanon topics are allowed to advertise on this wiki. Articles that look like advertising or promotion for non-fictional and real topics will be deleted by administrators. Random images No adding random images allowed they such as spamming and random products attacking pages. Real names and logos Real names and logos are allowed, but just in pages related to fictional countries (ex: Company name (Fictional country name). If you do a page which is not related to fictional countries, your page will be deleted. Fictional country page policy You'll need admin's permission to create a page for it's fictional country. If you don't have permission, and do the page anyway, the page might be deleted. Admininistrator rules Please don't ban/block user that not yet breaking a rules and violating policy, nothing wrong or no valid reason, if you do this adminship will be revoked. Banning Policy User violating one or more policies will be subject to blocked/banned by administrators. Administrators will use Reminder/Warning/Banned templates for users violating one or more policies at the first. *'First offense:' Reminder or Warning (for more serious offenses) *'Second offense:' Warning or Potential Ban *'Third offense:' Ban of varying lengths (see the list below) Other Policies Please read this before can do Wikifiction, so do not: *'Vandalism' *'Editing user's pages without permission' *'Uploading inappropriate/explicit content' *'Sockpuppet accounts while banned' *'Spamming' *'Hurting or hating users' *'Intimidating behavior/harassment' *'Impersonating of admin or another user' *'Offensive spamming' *'Block/ban evasion' *'Pages related to Dream Fiction Wiki and Random Thingy Wiki universes' *'Pornographical, obscenes, or sexual content' *'Long-term abuse' *'Inappropriate use of user talk page while blocked' *'Edit warring '(Makes two, three, four or more revisions edit war to get block) *'Abusing multiple accounts' *'Advertising/Promotion' *'Bullying/Cyberbullying' *'Removing or closing warnings from message wall' Category:Policy Category:Site administration Category:Wikifiction